1. The Prior Art
It is known that compounds useful in the method of this invention are useful as central nervous system (CNS) agents are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,661, issued Dec. 12, 1978. Related compounds which are substituted with an alkyl group at the 1-position of the imidazoline ring are also known to be active as CNS agents. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,771 issued May 9, 1978. It is further known that certain 2-amino-4-aryl-2-imidazolines are useful as anti-hypertensive agents. See Journal of Medical Chemistry, Vol. 16, No. 8, page 901 (1973).